dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Squad Unlimited (TV Series)
Suicide Squad Unlimited is a TV series that follows the team of the same name. Cast John DiMaggio as George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang Troy Baker as Rick Flag, Jr. Nolan North as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot Kevin Michael Richardson as King Shark Carlos Alazraqui as Chato Santana/El Diablo Tara Strong as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Mark Hamill as Joker Episodes Season One #"Task Force X"-Digger Harkness is captured by the Flash, and is met by Amanda Waller, who says he will have time off his sentince if he joins the Suicide Squad. He meets Rick Flag, Deadshot, King Shark, El Diablo, and Harley Quinn. He reveals that he and Deadshot have a rivalry and they break into a fight, which ends in the whole team fighting each other, except El Diablo, who is just watching. The criminals are gassed and wake up in a jet, where Waller reveals their mission, they are going to stop the Joker. #"Chit-Chat"-Digger attempts to escape, but is caught by Waller's men. He is then told he will be killed if he tries to escape again. While in large jet-like base, Digger decides to meet his team mates. He talks to Shark, who doesn't talk back. He moves on to El Diablo, who once again, doesn't talk back. After that, he talks to Harley Quinn, who does talk back, but she rambles so much that Digger leaves. Just so he can actually speak to someone, he talks to Deadshot, who reveals that Harley used to work with their target. Digger once again speaks to Harley, this time about Joker, and she says she doesn't work with him anymore, when questioned why, she reveals that he broke her heart. #"Joke's On You"-The Squad finally make it to their destination, which turns out to be a circus. They are told that if they try to escape, they will all be shot and replaced. They search for the Joker, and Digger comments that he has never seen the Joker before, not even a picture of him. Just then, the Joker's men begin attacking them, with El Diablo once again not fighting. They end up captured, and Digger has his first meeting with the Joker. #"Clowning Around"-Deadshot manages to break free and the Joker flees. Digger thanks him for saving them, and they chase after Joker, who escapes into the ocean. Waller threatens to kill every member of the Squad for letting Joker go, but Digger manages to convince her to give them another chance. They track the Joker's location, and the team are sent there. The Joker then appears on many large TVs and reveals he has a bomb. #"Defeat"-The team begin searching for Joker before he can blow his bomb up, with them getting in to a fight with Joker's men, once again, El Diablo doesn't fight. They manage to find the Joker, when something unexpected happens, Harley Quinn rejoins Joker. Joker and Harley drive off in a van, with the team chasing after them to a ferris wheel. Joker then says he is going to blow the whole city up, but Harley tries to talk him out of it, so Joker slaps her off the wheel. He is ready to blow it up, but Harley crawls up with her mallet and hits him off the wheel. The team are arrested once again, with the police realizing Digger has finally escaped, and may not come back. Later, Harley finds a rose in her cell, with a note saying "get well soon -J". Category:TV Series